Puella Magi Oriko Magica characters:
Oriko Magica characters ; Oriko Mikuni (美国 織莉子 Mikuni Oriko?) : A magical girl with the ability to see into the future. She looked up to her father, who was a government official, until he hung himself after being caught doing illegal business, which in turn left Oriko betrayed by her classmates. She made a contract to Kyubey wishing to know the meaning of her life, gaining the ability to see into the future, which also gives her foresight in battles, where she attacks using metal orbs. : After seeing a vision of a destructive witch — Kriemhild Gretchen — she cannot possibly defeat, she makes it her goal to kill Madoka in order to prevent her from becoming a witch and destroying the world. She attempts this by nominating Yuma as a magical girl candidate, and sending Kirika to hunt other magical girls, in order to distract Kyubey from making a contact with Madoka. She eventually succeeds in killing Madoka by impaling her on a shard of Kirika's shattered witch form, but dies from a gunshot wound she received from Homura while doing so. She then appears in the new timeline, fully aware of her previous actions, but is supported by the new Kirika and can move on. : In Symmetry Diamond, Oriko instead sees only Walpurgisnacht, and teams up with Kirika to stop it. She later meets Yuma in a park, and eventually helps out the girl by directing her to a new family after learning of her abusive household situation. ; Kirika Kure (呉 キリカ Kure Kirika?) : A 15-year-old magical girl who uses her powers to hunt down her own kind. As a girl who had no interest in anything and was often bothered, she became infatuated with Oriko, the one person who paid attention to her, and made a contract with Kyubey in order to change her personality, so she could become friends with Oriko. She has a strong admiration for Oriko and will do anything she asks her, including killing other magical girls. When transformed, she wields a pair of powerful claws and has the ability to slow down her enemies (as well as herself), giving the impression of her moving quickly. When Oriko is confronted by the other magical girls, she willingly becomes a witch to protect her, but is ultimately killed by Kyoko, Mami and Yuma. She reappears in the new timeline befriending the depressed Oriko. : The prequel spin-off Noisy Citrine explains her backstory. She was best friends with a girl called Erika Mamiya, but when Erika shoplifted a book due to stress from her parent's divorce, she left the book with Kirika before running off, leaving Kirika to take the blame and feel betrayed by Erika, especially after Erika ended up moving away without giving an explanation. Kirika encounters Erika again when her family moves back to Mitakihara, and ends up saving her from a witch that tried to make Erika commit suicide, after which Erika and Kirika become friends again. ; Yuma Chitose (千歳 ゆま Chitose Yuma?) : A young girl who Kyoko encounters, after Yuma's parents are killed by a witch. She was often abused by her parents, with her mother calling her useless and burning her with cigarettes, and her father neglecting her and never being home. Yuma thus wants to become useful to someone, going into distress whenever she feels useless. Despite Kyoko warning her not to become a magical girl, she ends up becoming one in order to save Kyoko's life, due to Oriko's manipulation. Yuma specializes in healing magic and wields a spherical hammer that resembles a cat. : In the alternate timeline depicted in Symmetry Diamond, she briefly meets Oriko. Oriko then sees a vision where she ends up dying, going into cardiac arrest due to the abuse she received from her mother. At the end of Symmetry Diamond, Oriko and Kirika find a new family for Yuma to live with. ; Hisaomi Mikuni (美国 久臣 Mikuni Hisaomi?) : A very hardworking man who promised to work for the greater good of everyone. His intention was to reform corrupt governmental policies and eventually bring peace to the entire world. This heavily inspired Oriko's goal and methods as a magical girl. However, it was revealed that he was a secretly unscrupulous man who had been falsifying fund records, and he hung himself to avoid prosecution, leaving Oriko behind to become a scapegoat in his place. Even so, she refers to him respectfully as "her father in Heaven" and states that she never fully stopped wanting to love or protect him. Extra Story characters ; Erika Mamiya (間宮 えりか Mamiya Erika?) : Kirika's childhood friend who appears in the Oriko Magica prequel, Noisy Citrine. She had previously moved away from Mitakihara, following a fall-out with Kirika, but recently moved back there with her mother and step-father, where she encounters Kirika once more, unaware of her new personality. Erika sees herself as useless and unable to live up to her new family's expectations, and believes Kirika hates her for moving the blame for Erika's shoplifting onto her, thus leading to her attempting to commit suicide when tempted by a witch. However, she is saved by Kirika, and the two later become friends again. Erika eventually manages to get along with her new family. ; Mako Chitose (千歳 眞子 Chitose Mako?) : Yuma's abusive mother, who dies at the hand of a witch in Oriko Magica. She gains a speaking role in Symmetry Diamond. Mako is a confrontational, mean woman, who doesn't hesitate to slam doors in the faces of social service agents, or to yell at and threaten her daughter. She is shown to take her frustration and aggression out on Yuma by abusing her in many ways, including putting out lit cigarettes on Yuma's forehead. ; Sasa Yuuki (優木 沙々 Yūki Sasa?) : A magical girl who appears in the spin-off Symmetry Diamond, arriving in Mitakihara City to claim new territory. She is a magical girl with mind-control abilities. Sasa is a girl who at first appears bubbly and kind, but her cheerful side masks an incredibly vicious and possibly even vengeful side of her. She has a tendency to laugh madly at times. Despite her enthusiastic controlling of witches, Sasa turns out to be horrified at the fact that magical girls themselves become witches. In Symmetry Diamond, after Sasa's plan is thwarted, Oriko reveals to her the fate of magical girls, that they eventually turn into witches. Sasa, horrified, screams how she doesn't want to become a witch and smashes her soul gem, dying. : She makes a reappearance in Sadness Prayer following Komaki's death. Sadness Prayer characters ; Komaki Asako (浅古 小巻 Asako Komaki?) : A magical girl that attends the same school as Oriko. She is generally loud, upfront, and aggressive, but can also be at times calm and genial, mostly around her friends. She made a wish to protect her friends Akira and Miyuki during a fire at school, thus granting her shielding and barrier powers. Her weapon is an axe. : During Sadness Prayer, Komaki slowly becomes friends with Oriko. Komaki regularly sneaks out of home at night to hunt witches; this did not go unnoticed by her younger sister, Koito, who expressed her concerns to one of Komaki's friends, Akira. During a witch hunt, Komaki got into a fight with Kirika over a grief seed, with Kirika unaware that she was Oriko's friend. Akira, who had followed Komaki to find out what she was up to, ran out in the midst of the fight and got hit by one of Kirika's attacks meant for Komaki; this caused Komaki to fly into a rage. Kirika, already shocked by Akira's death and frightened by Komaki's rage, lashed out in a desperate attack and stabbed Komaki through the head, killing her. After learning she had killed Oriko's school friend, Kirika became fearful of her reaction, but recovered quickly after Oriko forgave her. : Komaki previously made a small cameo in Symmetry Diamond, where Oriko warned her not to keep going out at night, lest she run into trouble. Presumably Komaki and Kirika never fought or crossed paths in this timeline. Komaki and Oriko never seem to become friends in this timeline, however. ; Koito Asako (浅古 小糸 Asako Koito?) : Komaki's younger sister, who is more calmer and friendly than her older sister. : She begins suspecting Komaki of having a nightlife after witnessing her sneaking out at night, and relays her suspicions to Akira, who begins investigating into Komaki's supposed nightlife. It is currently unknown how Koito has taken Komaki's and Akira's deaths. ; Akira Namekata (行方 晶 Namekata Akira?) : One of Komaki's friends, who attends the same school as Oriko and Komaki. She and Komaki's other friend, Miyuki, often have to interrupt Komaki's fighting with other students. She is also friends with Koito, and nicknames her "Koitotchi" (小糸っち Koitocchi?). : During the story, Akira begins investigating Komaki's supposed nightlife after being informed by Koito. Her parents are overseas at the time, giving her free rein to investigate Komaki. She tracks Komaki with her phone and finds her fighting with Kirika one night. After accidentally calling Koito instead of the police, Akira ditches the phone and runs out to Komaki after one of Kirika's attacks wounds her. Akira, however, gets in the way of another of Kirika's attacks and is cut in half, with her top half landing in Komaki's arms. Her death causes Komaki to fly into a rage. : Akira has a small cameo alongside Komaki and Miyuki in Symmetry Diamond. ; Miyuki Nagatsuki (長月 美幸 Nagatsuki Miyuki?) : Another of Komaki's friends, who attends school with Oriko, Komaki and Akira. Not much has been seen of Miyuki, but she appears to be a kind and friendly person who occasionally lectures Komaki on her behavior. She was not informed by Akira or Koito about Komaki's nightlife, and appears to have taken Komaki's death badly. She ended up delivering a print-out informing of Komaki's and Akira's deaths to Kirika, which was how Oriko and Kirika found out of their deaths. : Miyuki has a small cameo alongside Akira and Komaki in Symmetry Diamond. ; Kimihide Mikuni (美国 公秀 Mikuni Kimihide?) : Oriko's uncle. The two seem to have a strained relationship. During his appearance in Sadness Prayer, he is under the influence of a witch's kiss. ; Yurako Mikuni (美国 由良子 Mikuni Yurako?) : Oriko's mother, who she had a good relationship with. It is currently unknown what has become of her in later installments, though a line in Oriko Magica ("And I'll bet mommy is looking down from heaven and is so proud!") suggested that she, too, died at some point. ; Rina (リナ Rina?) : A new magical girl who appears in Sadness Prayer post-Komaki's death. She seems to be associated with Sasa in some way. ; Mio (美緒 Mio?) : A new magical girl who appears in Sadness Prayer post-Komaki's death. She also seems to be associated with Sasa in some way. She is killed by Kirika in a surprise attack. Category:Characters in the Magica Quartet